(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric in a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inter-metal dielectric of a semiconductor device using a copper damascene process and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Materials having low dielectric constants have been generally used as inter-metal dielectrics for aluminum and copper damascene metallization in semiconductor devices, so that the RC delay time of the devices can be reduced, and the performance of the devices can be enhanced. Fluorosilicate glass (FSG) having a dielectric constant of 3.4-3.7 is one of the materials that are commonly used as an interlayer insulation layer.
In a conventional method using FSG, the high mobility of the fluorine ions therein and the moisture-absorbing characteristic thereof may generate hydrofluoric acid (HF) at the interface between the FSG layer and a copper line layer. The hydrofluoric acid (HF) may cause corrosion of the copper line layer or adhesion failure thereof. The adhesion failure between the FSG layer and a copper line layer may cause peeling or delamination of the copper line layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art or other information that is already known in this or any other country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.